16 September 1977
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1977-09-16 ; Comments *A short file featuring three tracks from the session and the end of the show. Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions (p.218) also mentions plays of 4 tracks from the Runaways' LP Live In Japan. Marc Bolan had died in a car crash on this date and Peel ends the show with one of his songs, so other tracks may also have been played in tribute. *Peel plays a track from the Runaways covering the Troggs' Wild Thing. Three of the four tracks that Peel played from the band's live album gets played. The audio does not contain the first track, Queens Of Noise. Sessions *Alberto Y Lost Trios Paranoias, one and only session. Recorded 1977-09-14. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 1' *Alberto Y Lost Trios Paranoias: 'Snuffing In A Babylon' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Well, with very due deference to Nick Lowe, who produced the EP (Snuff Rock on Stiff)....I think that, which is produced by our very own Malcolm Brown, is better than the version on the extremely tasteless EP.') *Alberto Y Lost Trios Paranoias: 'Gobbing On Life' (Peel Session) *Alberto Y Lost Trios Paranoias: 'Kill' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Such elegance and economy of style, and their last from their début session for us on this programme....On Monday night's programme, we have for you the Fabulous Poodles and the Buzzcocks, two excellent sessions. I can't even say it: I recommend you try to hear those. Another good Saturday on Radio 1 tomorrow, of course, need I remind you of that. Between 10 and 12, Rosko, the last of the four shows by the revisiting emperor. From 12 to 1.30, Paul Gambaccini (I can't even read this) with the best-selling pop and soul records from the American charts and a rundown of the American top 30, and on Rock On, Mick Jagger, the Doobie Brothers, the Crickets and that's the line-up for that. Alan Freeman, it's rock'n'roll in concert tomorrow, Alan Black introducing the Pirates and Clayson And The Argonauts on 247 and stereo VHF, and then of course in Summer Of 67 on Sunday, this week British Pop introduced by Pete Drummond. Looks like another good weekend. Anyway, until Monday, goodnight.') *Tyrannosaurus Rex: 'Frowning Atahualpa (My Inca Love) (LP-My People Were Fair And Had Sky In Their Hair... But Now They're Content To Wear Stars On Their Brows)' (Regal Zonophone) A shortened version of the song minus Peel's original narration. *'File 2' *Runaways: Queens Of Noise (LP - Live In Japan) (not on the audio, but mentioned by Peel) *Runaways: California Paradise (LP - Live In Japan) *Runaways: All Right You Guys (LP - Live In Japan) *Runaways: Wild Thing (LP - Live In Japan) File ;Name *1) John Peel 1977.09.16 Alberto Y Los Trios Paranoias *2) 3A ;Length *1) 00:10:17 *2) 01:15:49 (00:20:38 - 00:31:07) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Jim. *2) Many thanks to the My Radio Archive website. John Peel's 70's Mixtape 3A ;Available *1) Mediafire *2) Download ;Footnotes Category:1977 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online